Translating the Rain
by LightzMusic22
Summary: What started as a translation project for Leon became so much more... SoraxLeon Leso, fluffy oneshot. [Completed: 12/31/2014]


_**Summary: What started as a translation project for Leon became so much more.**_

**AN: They're meant to speak Japanese, but since I write in English, you're just meant to pretend their dialogue is in Japanese. **

**I wrote this on my phone's notepad because I couldn't access a computer at the time. And my new PC doesn't have Word. YAY FOR GOOGLE DRIVE/DOCS!**

**PS: Destiny Islands is a far off island in Japan, and is there even Football in Japan? Meh. **

* * *

><p>It was a busy day in Radiant Garden.<p>

It being Aerith's birthday, everyone (even Cloud and Tifa) had come to celebrate the brunette's 24'th birthday.

Of course, not being a party type of person, Leon decided to stay back and sort through Ansem's library once again. Everytime they look through the endless books and scrolls, they find something new.

The odd thing was, every now and then they'd find a scroll in this weird language. No one could read it, so it led to the Restoration Committee hitting a dry wall.

A knock from the door brought Leon out of his thoughts, yelling to open. The person he never would have expected to walk into his room did, Sora.

"Hey, Sora. It's been awhile, hasn't it?" Leon mused, crossing his arms over his chest. Sora let out a small, almost uncertain, smile.

"Yeah, it has." Sora then laughed, his smile wavering slightly. Leon frowned. Sora was the type of person that brightened up the room once he walked in, but today he seemed depressed. The room didn't have it's usual ball of energy, instead, the younger teen looked tired, and worn out.

"Since my island speaks Japanese and another language, Cloud asked me to see if I can translate it…" Sora mumbled slightly, walking over almost sluggishly to the chair next to him.

Leon, now worried about Sora, handed him hesitantly the foreign scrolls and books. The teen took the items almost immediately, making the older brunette raise more eyebrows.

"This is Al Bhed, a language used on Destiny Island..." Sora mumbled again, turning the pages. Leon looked over the other's shoulder, blinking.

"Can you translate it?" The older of the two asked, sounding borderline-desperate.

"I can try… people haven't spoken Al Bhed casually since a decade ago." Sora then slowly started translating the words from his language to Japanese. Now that Leon looked closer, he saw the bags under Sora's eyes, the tired way he talked, and the small hunch in his back.

It seemed as if all energy was just drained out of him. The room turned into an eerie silence, the only sounds being made being the soft scribble of writing and the occasional sneeze.

"Y'know how the worlds are represented in stars, the sky, and other stuff?" Leon glanced up, blinking at the sudden question softly spoken, that seemed to shatter the silence between them.

"I have this theory, but about rain." Sora continued, temporarily putting the pencil down. He looked down at his hands, and Leon saw the nervousness surrounding the other.

"Oh really, let me hear this amazingness my prophet." Sora rolled his eyes, laughing as he shoved the older male jokingly. Leon couldn't help but smile, for the first time that encounter the younger of the two let out a genuine laugh and smile.

"Haha, very funny, Squall."

"Whatever, just say your crazy theory." Leon waved off, leaning back once again.

Sora breathed in and out heavily, before nodding.

"Well, I was thinking about my adventures, and I thought of this. Let's just say the rain is a representation of sorrow and mourning, right? People all over the world go through so much pain and misery, that the worlds mourn for them as a way to heal those emotional and mental wounds. And maybe, that's why some people, more preferably people sad from current events, like the rain and think it's soothing, and some find it annoying, who don't have that emotional connection to it."

The two were quiet as those words sunk in. Before Leon could reply, however, Sora shook his head and laughed sadly.

"Never mind, it's stupid." He softly spoke, going to pick up the pencil he put down. Before he could, however, Leon grabbed his wrist, a confused look on his face.

"What do you mean, 'it's stupid?' Sure, it's a bit of a random topic, but it's far from stupid."

Said male studied Sora closely. Lately, he's seen the teen very quiet and sad, but had no idea why. It worried him to not see that hyper, happy brunette he has come to be friends with. Ruffling the teens hair, he smiled lightly at him.

"Why have you been so sad lately?" Sora crossed his arms, leaning them on the table to support his forehead.

"Riku joined the football team and I'm not 'popular' enough to hang out with him, apparently. We barely talk anymore. And Kairi, she's a cheerleader and Valedictorian. I'm not smart enough to share any of her classes, and she doesn't talk to me, anyway." Sora shrugged, sighing shakily as he blinked away a few tears.

"My parents pretty much ignore my for my older brother also, so I guess I just kind of feel alone, like no one cares." He then picked up his head, going back to translating.

Meanwhile, Leon's head was bubbling in confusion. Sora used TWO years of his life to save those two, and countless others, and his payment is being ignored and feeling worthless? He couldn't wrap his head around it.

"Why aren't you at the party, then? No doubt the rest of the committee thinks of you as family." Leon questioned.

Sora easily answered. "It seems you were alone, so I figured... Why not be alone, together?" He said with a small smile. Leon smiled as well, and they fell into a steady, content and laid back silence.

* * *

><p><strong>END!<strong>

**...Okay, I'm not that mean, KEEP ROLLING! *The next day***

* * *

><p>Leon groans, blinking as the sun beams into his eyes. He glanced down more, realizing something. A small bundle of a person was curled next to his chest, mouth slightly parted, as he took even and steady breaths, obviously sleeping.<p>

The older male smiled slightly, brushing stray bangs of hair from his face. Sora's, that is. After they finished translating, Leon decided to treat the younger of the two to a movie as a thanks, and once they came home, he fell asleep on the couch. Not wanting to leave him there, he brought him upstairs to share his bed.

Sora looked like he needed the sleep severely, and it paid off. His angelic features seemed to glow again, and the depressing atmosphere from before was alleviated. Not completely better, but a lot less severe than before.

A small groan made Leon look down again, seeing Sora's eyes flutter, before connecting to his.

"Hey…" he whispered shyly. Leon just grinned, ruffling his hair.

"Mornin'. You fell asleep on my couch, and I know how uncomfortable that thing is, so I brought you up here… I hope it wasn't awkward." he finished nervously. Sora just shook his head and wrapped his hands around Leon's torso, leaning his ear on the older man's chest.

Said man stiffened in surprise, before holding Sora the same way.

"Is it weird that… when I'm at Destiny Island, I feel like a huge hole is in my heart, but when I'm here, with you… I don't?" Sora whispered softly, closing his eyes to listen to Leon's rhythmic heartbeat. Leon glanced down at Sora, before shaking his head. Remembering a few seconds later Sora's eyes were closed, he elaborated.

"Not really, cause… it kind of feels the same, here." Leon admitted. And it was true. Things were so dull and lonely for him. Wake up, monitor the Restoration Committees' progress, eat, sleep, repeat. But since Sora came over every now and then, it always led to chaos. He set the kitchen on fire, covered the floor in flour, painted all his walls yellow (to Leon's dismay,) and always kept the older brunette company whenever he was there.

After Sora would leave, it was like a piece of his own home left with him. And Leon finally admitted it.

He loved Sora.

Everything about the teen made Leon's heart stop. His energetic aura around him, his innocence, his sexy-without-trying-to-be-sexy smile and laugh, everything was almost hypnotic.

Before he knew what he was doing, he had Sora pinned underneath him, kissing him feverishly. And you know what?

Sora didn't mind it one bit.

* * *

><p><strong>WEAK ENDING IS WEAK. But still fluffy.<strong>

**Seriously LeSo is a thing we need more of it.**

**TO ALL MY OTHER STORIES:**

**My PC broke down. As in, I have the files, but for months I couldn't access it. I have it NOW, so expect everything to eventually be updated (I also improved in my writing, so REEDITS AWAY). I just… really wanted to put this out. It's my most direct but indirect story about love I've written. The first half is just fluff and hinting, but the second part is… well… you saw.**

**Hopefully I can get everything updated at least once by the end of January so… HAPPY BELATED CHRISTMAS AND MERRY NEW YEARS!**


End file.
